Blind Date
by Solo Ensemble
Summary: Bobbie sets up Nurse Webber with the new Dr. Morgan but what happens when Courtney decides to get in on the action?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

_Two hamburgers, one with everything, one with everything but onions, two orders of french fries, chocolate shake and diet coke and a small milk. _

Two hamburgers, one with everything, one with onions, two french fries, chocolate shake, coke, milk.

Two hamburgers with everything, two orders of onion rings, chocolate shake, coke, diet milk.

Reaching the counter, Courtney Matthews scratched her head. What was that order, again? And why didn't she write it down?

She was about to turn back and get the order again, but Penny had beaten her to it. The Filipino waitress was already jotting order numbers down in her little notepad, and Courtney shrugged and moved behind the counter. If the other girl really wanted to take her table, who was she to argue?

The oven timer beeped and Courtney sighed as she flipped it off. Damn thing was so annoying. It took her a good few minutes to locate the oven mitts, and by the time she pulled them out from their fiery abode, the apple turnovers were looking a little more than golden-brown. Just _brown_ was a more suitable description.

Penny was already retrieving the orders for Courtney's customers, and the younger waitress shot her blonde colleague a dirty glare as she walked back to the table. But the other woman was far beyond noticing. It was currently taking all of her concentration just to get the turnovers into the pastry case without breaking them. And she wasn't even succeeding.

Penny shook her head before pasting on a wide smile for 'her' customers. Why Bobbie hired the girl was beyond her. The older redhead seemed to have a soft spot for strays, but that still didn't excuse that hiring decision.

Her customers satisfied, Penny joined Courtney behind the counter to start the next batch of chocolate chip cookies. She had just gotten out the flour and set the chips on the counter so they'd be nice and soft when the blonde's high-pitched voice cut through the comfortable silence.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Courtney whined plaintively, half-throwing the spatula into the sink and not even noticing when several customers glanced up at her in disapproval at the loud clank. "She's supposed to be here by now – does she think that we're just going to cover for her? She's lucky that Bobbie hasn't fired her already."

It took everything Penny had to keep silent at that moment, and as the waitress bit her tongue, she had to remind herself that it just wasn't her style to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person. Instead, she remained quiet and resigned herself to stirring the batter with extra force.

"I mean, come on," Courtney continued, not picking up on the fact that her colleague had yet to agree with her. "Just because no one says anything to Princess Purity doesn't mean that we're fine with her ditching her shift."

Penny's snort of disbelief went unnoticed as Courtney turned the faucet on at full force. Elizabeth had yet to ditch a shift. In fact, that was left to Courtney, who seemed to think that work was an optional engagement that took a back seat to just about everything going on in her life.

Courtney was lathering her hands up with way more soap than necessary as the hot water ran on at full blast when Penny reached for the cookie sheets. Within minutes, the woman had spooned out identical blobs of batter and was already sliding them onto the waiting oven rack before Courtney had even rinsed the soap off.

"Well, I'm done for now," she announced, closing the oven. "I'm just going to finish up my Latin homework until one of my tables fills up."

Courtney nodded and resumed picking at her manicured nails under the steady stream of hot water. "You wouldn't have a file, would you?"

Penny lifted an eyebrow as she wiped her fingertips on a dish towel. "Not with me."

Courtney's sigh was lost under the twinkle of the wind chimes at the door, and Penny looked up to see one of the most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on walk through the door.

He was tall and lean, and even his wheat-colored sweater couldn't conceal the bulging muscles underneath. His hair was golden and spiked up, and he wore motorcycle boots under his pressed gray slacks.

Penny liked that – it showed her he had an irreverent attitude. Her eyes danced over his marvelous physique shamelessly as he sauntered into the middle of the restaurant and chose a table. He slid into his seat with the grace of a panther, and his strong arms, which he crossed over the top, seemed to swallow up the small table.

He was gorgeous, all right, Penny mused, her feet still glued to the floor and her eyes still glued to the fine specimen that had just chosen to make her day. He had deep cerulean eyes – she could make them out clearly even at her distance. His features were strong and angular, and his nose seemed of Roman build. All in all, she quickly decided, Adonis had decided to come into the diner for some afternoon coffee.

Courtney, despite her tendencies of aloofness, had noticed Penny's rigid stance at the counter and followed her gaze to the 110 man meat sitting a few yards away.

"Damn," she growled to herself, quickly shutting off the faucet. "What I wouldn't give to serve _that_…"

"He's at _my_ table," Penny reminded her, leaping into action. She was already out from behind the counter before Courtney had a chance to move. Even though she herself was too coy to do more than make eye contact with the blonde god, she'd never let Courtney near him. The blonde would make shameless passes that would make even Penny want to pass out from embarrassment.

Which meant that it was her task to face the aesthetic masterpiece. "Hello," she smiled politely, tapping her pencil on the notepad in her hand.

He looked up at her and returned the polite smile with a nod. "Hi."

Penny forgot to breathe and had to blink rapidly several times to force herself back into the present and away from her fantasies. "Would you like to order, or do you need some more time?"

He glanced down at the menu in his hands then snapped it shut and handed it to her. "A number seven, no onions. And can I get a coffee with that? Black, no sugar."

The waitress before him could do little but nod, and Jason watched as she quickly disappeared into the kitchen. She popped back out a few minutes later and went over to the cash register to work out his receipt, and Jason turned back to his newspaper.

Courtney was watching the handsome stranger from her position by the counter, but despite the fact that she had been staring hard at him, desperately seeking to meet his gaze, he hadn't even noticed her.

She was still pouting when the wind chimes tinkled once more and Bobbie Spencer burst into the diner. The redhead spotted the stranger immediately and Courtney watched her walk over to him. She really wanted to know what they were talking about, but she couldn't make out a word.

"Jason," Bobbie smiled, her black boots clicking on the tiles as she walked up to him. "Hello, hon."

"Dr. Spencer," he greeted her with a smile and a polite tip of his head. "It's good to see you again."

"How're you settling in?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jason was a renowned pediatrician from the city, and he had voluntarily transferred to General Hospital, and Bobbie would be damned if he thought he made the wrong decision.

"All right," he nodded. "Thank you for all your help."

"Not a problem," she smiled, waving a hand at him. "Don't even mention it. And be sure to let me know if you need anything else."

He nodded once, knowing that there wouldn't be anything.

"So," she clucked, a playful note creeping into her voice. "Ready for tomorrow night?"

She may have been mistaken, but Courtney could have sworn she saw the bronzed god blush. That sexy little flush of color, combined with his sheepish grin, made her knees turn to Jell-O, and she didn't even notice when Penny tapped her on the shoulder to move.

"Yes," Jason replied slowly with a certain amount of uncertainty in his gruff voice. "You didn't have to fix-"

"Oh, I know, I know," Bobbie interrupted him, switching her leather clutch bag to the other hand. "But trust me – I have a good feeling about this."

Jason shrugged as if to say, _if you say so_, and Bobbie patted him on the shoulder before walking briskly to the counter where her waitresses were standing.

"Kitchen," she whispered urgently as she blew past them through the green swinging doors.

Courtney and Penny glanced at each other, confused, but followed their boss.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked, tossing her thick blonde mane over her shoulders and nearly smacking poor Penny in the face. The girl tossed her another nasty glare and quickly sidestepped, edging closer to Bobbie as the redhead peeked out into the restaurant.

"Do you see that blonde in table four?" Her voice was low and excited, and Penny had to hide her smirk. Bobbie sounded just like a child divulging a carefully guarded secret.

"Hard to miss that hottie," Courtney growled, causing Penny to roll her eyes. When it came to class, some people were just clueless.

"Yes, well," Bobbie began, clearing her throat. There was an awkward silence that Courtney didn't even notice before the woman continued. "His name is Jason Morgan, and he's transferring from Johns Hopkins."

"A doctor?" Penny asked incredulously as she rose on her tiptoes to have another look at their newest patron. "Funny, he doesn't look like it." A doctor in motorcycle boots? Strange. Unheard of, even.

"I know," Bobbie nodded, her head bobbing up and down like a pigeon's. "Young, too – he's in his early thirties. He'll be heading up the pediatrics department at GH."

"Wow," Penny whistled, her eyes still glued on the muscular doctor.

"Anyway, he's new in town and he doesn't know anyone," Bobbie continued excitedly, waving to get both of their attention. "And I-"

"Hey, hey," Courtney burst in with a sugary-sweet voice. "If he's new, I'd be happy to show him around town."

"Oh, you'd show him something," Penny muttered under her breath. "But it wouldn't be the town."

Bobbie just stared at Courtney, clearly not liking being interrupted, and then shook her head quickly. "Thanks just the same, sweetie, but I solved that problem already."

"Oh?" Penny couldn't help but smirk at the forlorn look that passed over her coworker's face.

Bobbie nodded emphatically once more, again looking like a small child about to spill the beans. "I set him up on a blind date."

It took Penny a minute to make sure that she understood what her boss was saying, and when she was certain that she wasn't hearing things, the waitress burst out laughing. "A blind date?" she echoed amidst giggles. "Bobbie, I hardly would have pegged you as the Cupid type."

"Who's the date?" Courtney asked eagerly, and Penny had to keep herself from snorting at the hope in her voice.

"Elizabeth," Bobbie beamed, clearly pleased with herself.

"Elizabeth?" The disdain in Courtney's voice was plain; she wasn't even smart enough to disguise her loathing in front of the woman that had practically taken the brunette under her wing from the moment she stepped into town several years ago. "You set him up with _Elizabeth_?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Penny smiled broadly, inwardly snickering at the disbelief on Courtney's face.

"Me, too," Bobbie agreed excitedly. "This is just what she needs after what happened with Sonny."

Penny nodded sympathetically. Elizabeth Webber had just come off of a particularly nasty relationship with the local mobster, Sonny Corinthos. From what Penny had heard, the guy was an all-around jerk that expected Elizabeth to lay down her passions and dreams and be his arm-candy as he shmoozed up local politicians and carried off his low-grade cons. He was verbally abusive and a chauvinistic pig in general, and Elizabeth had been smart enough to end it about two weeks ago. Still, that didn't keep the dimpled don from actively pursuing her – sending her flowers, sending her gifts, and when that didn't work, sending his bodyguards on his behalf.

"She needs to move on," Penny agreed slowly. "But don't you think it's a bit soon? She just broke up with him almost two weeks ago…"

Bobbie shrugged. "Well, it's too bad for her if she's not ready. Because this is in the bag – Jason's a wonderful man and I have this gut feeling that they'll hit it off. So, she's going – whether she likes it or not."

Penny giggled as Courtney fumed, and Bobbie hazarded another glance at their unsuspecting target.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her, though," the redhead sighed. "I've been calling her cell, but she's not answering. She's probably still on call." Elizabeth was a nurse at General Hospital, just like Bobbie herself, and she filled in her shifts at Kelly's when she could. Her schedule was tentative at best, and a replacement was always on hand.

"If she stops in later today, I'll be happy to give her the message," Penny offered.

Bobbie smiled at her. "That'd be wonderful, hon. Thank you." She glanced at Courtney, then back at Penny. "Well, I'll let you two get back to work. Remember to tell Elizabeth – tomorrow night at seven at the PC Grill. Tell her to call me."

Penny nodded and the redhead smiled at the two girls before walking briskly out the swinging doors. She smiled at Jason and was soon out of the diner, leaving only Penny and Courtney in the kitchen.

Jason's order was done and Penny quickly set to work putting it all on a tray. Courtney, meanwhile, was still fuming.

"I can't believe Bobbie would waste a man like _that_ on that muffin-face," she complained, stomping her foot on the floor like a horse trying to do a really hard math problem. "It's terrible."

"Oh, honey, please," Penny snorted, finally giving in to her pent-up urge to let Courtney hear it. "It's not like you have a chance in Hell with him. Let it go."

With that, she left the kitchen with Jason's order, leaving a very irate Courtney still fuming.

"I'll have my chance with him," she muttered, stalking out and going behind the counter. "And then some."

_**That night…late that night…**_

"Her husband's in the waiting area," Dr. Tony Jones told her in a hushed voice. "Will you talk to him while I go file the records?"

Elizabeth nodded wearily. "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, honey." Tony offered her a warm smile and a soft pat on the shoulder before he turned the corner and disappeared down the corridor.

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her throbbing temples. It was late. Ungodly late. If she ever got home, she wouldn't move from bed for at least twelve hours.

She had been working since that morning, and it was a miracle that her legs still held her up. Take long hours, throw in a handful of traumatic accidents, a smattering of surgeries, and a few of Sonny's goons throwing their weight around at the main desk, and Elizabeth was more than ready to call it a day and just get home to her apartment.

The waiting room was just ahead and she could see the slumped form of a dark-haired man as he sat in the uncomfortable chairs. Her footsteps quickened and he must have heard her coming because he sprang up from his seat to meet her at the door.

"How is she?" he blurted out anxiously. "How's Faith?"

Elizabeth took in his disheveled appearance – the wrinkled pants, the creased oxford shirt, the unruly black curls – and the panic in his eyes. "Mr. Lansing, your wife is fine. She made it through."

An enormous sigh of relief escaped the man in front of her, and he had to lean against the doorway for a moment.

"And the baby?" His voice was a whisper, as if he knew he was hoping for too much.

Elizabeth's dark blue eyes were soft and gentle. "We were lucky. They both made it."

He brought his large hands up to cover his pale face and sank to the floor in relief. "Oh, thank you, God."

He remained where he was, and Elizabeth knelt down beside him and gently touched his shoulder. "Would you like to see her?"

His coal-black eyes peered back at her through his fingers and he had to swallow before he could find his voice. "Yes, please."

Elizabeth stood slowly and held out her hand. "Come with me, Mr. Lansing."

The gentleman rose wearily and took her hand, and Elizabeth led him down the hallway to the ICU. She could feel his pulse in his wrist and she instinctively squeezed his hand. After studying nursing and then finally becoming a certified nurse, she knew how lucky all three of them were. The man at her side could easily have lost his wife, his unborn child.

But thanks to the wonders of modern medicine and the excellent staff that she had operated with, he hadn't. They were both waiting for him in Room 16, and although it would take some time, all of them would be perfectly fine.

And despite all the long hours, despite all the craziness and the meager hours of free time, that was why Elizabeth chose to stay with her nursing career. Because the feeling that came from knowing that you had pulled someone from a world of confusion and pain and uncertainty, and delivered their loved ones to them, was a feeling that made her heart swell and made her life worth living.

This was where she belonged, and she knew it. She knew she'd never leave this world voluntarily, and she knew she had found what she loved doing. Sonny had been an ass to demand that she quit, and she was glad that she found the courage to tell him that enough was enough and he could take his chauvinism and waltz straight down to Hell with it.

Because when push came to shove, Elizabeth Webber knew what she wanted and she gave it to herself, even if it meant skipping out on some of the other things in life.

_**The next day…**_

"This is the operating room," Tony Jones found himself explaining. "The scrub station is right behind, and the room next to it is what we use for our observational surgeries. Viewers are seated in the balcony above – right there."

Jason looked to where the older man was pointing and nodded once. General Hospital, though smaller than what he was used to, was impressive. All staff members were extremely qualified and well-trained individuals and the administration and Board of Directors ran the institution smoothly and efficiently. From what he could tell, it was going to be a fine place to work.

"How about we break for lunch now?" Tony suggested, rubbing his hands together. "The cafeteria is located on the main level, and several of your pediatrics' colleagues take their breaks now. How about it?"

His blue eyes still surveying the bustling hallways, Jason nodded. "Let's do that. I'd like to be able to talk more personally with my staff anyway. Now seems as good a time as any."

"You'll get along famously with all of them," Tony assured him. "In case you hadn't already heard, you've got some of the greatest nurses this hospital has to offer."

"Oh?"

Tony nodded emphatically. "Oh, sure. Dr. Spencer might fill in occasionally – she started out as a nurse and sometimes doubles up. Melissa Bedford is an excellent nurse – transferred here from Cook County Hospital in Chicago about two years ago. Still fairly new but very on-task. Reliable, efficient, you name it. Plus, you've got Elizabeth Webber – she's been a nurse here for about three years."

Jason's ears perked up at the mention of his blind date for that evening. "Elizabeth Webber?"

"Sure, sure. Great kid – I've known her since she was a teenager. Parents are also doctors – they're with the Doctors Without Borders program."

Jason nodded in recognition and Tony continued.

"She's typically a Pediatrics' nurse, but we've been using her in the operating room frequently. She's incredibly knowledgeable and always up for a challenge. She's punctual and dependable, and I guarantee you will never have a problem with her. Treat her with respect and she'll be your best ally and friend."

Jason nodded as they entered the cafeteria. "I'll keep that in mind."

_**Later that day…**_

Elizabeth trudged wearily into Kelly's for a late lunch. Spying only Courtney at the counter, the brunette dumped her bag on the floor and collapsed onto the stool.

"Hey," she offered her coworker. "Can you just get me a number seven and a soda? Thanks."

Courtney looked up at her from under cornflower bangs. "You missed your shift yesterday," she tossed back coldly as she set to work preparing the order.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I wasn't scheduled to work yesterday," she informed the younger girl.

"Yes, you were," Courtney insisted, sullenly slapping the ingredients between the bread. "I should know. We were waiting for you and you never showed. Can't say I'm surprised, though."

Elizabeth was not in the mood for the frivolous girl's moody rants, and she fixed her best, darkest glare on the blonde. "Check the schedule. I wasn't scheduled to work." The blonde didn't reply, so Elizabeth tried again. "And you know that since Bobbie and I both work at the hospital, our shifts there take precedence over our shifts here."

Courtney huffed. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Here you go."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied curtly, accepting the brown bag. "The schedule for this week hasn't been done yet, has it?"

Courtney shook her head.

"Do me a favor and call me to tell me when I'm supposed to work?" Elizabeth asked, sliding off the stool. "Wait, actually, on second thought, don't. My cell's broken and I'm already having my number at the apartment changed. I'll call here instead."

"Whatever."

Elizabeth nodded and shuffled over to the door. "You closing tonight?"

Courtney shook her head as Elizabeth pushed the wooden door open. A hint of mischief sparkled in her light blue eyes and her lips curved upwards in a sinister smirk. "Can't. I've got a blind date tonight."


	2. Blind Date 02

**Chapter Two**

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, Hello, hey Joe,  
You want to give it a go? Oh!_

Her stereo blared out the notes to the classic French prostitute song as Courtney modeled different outfits in front of the mirror for 'her' blind date.

_"Voulez-vous couchet avec moi?"_ she sang along, holding up a tight black skirt with a slit high up her thigh. _"C'est soi."_

It was six o'clock already and although she was showered, she still hadn't picked out a thing to wear. She didn't want to go the whole fancy route, because all of her formal dresses were too demure. She wanted her outfit tonight to say that although she was a working girl, she knew how to have a good time. Just like Jason, with his motorcycle boots. Tonight was all about showing the doctor just how much fun she could be.

The black skirt was tossed back onto her daisy-covered bedspread and Courtney reached for the next outfit. It was her favorite pair of black pants that hugged her bottom and a skintight red sweater with a plunging neckline that showed off her abundant cleavage.

Modeling it in front of the full-length mirror on her wall, Courtney still couldn't make up her mind.

_"He sat in a boudoir while she freshened up…"_ The pants and sweater found themselves with the black skirt as Courtney continued to rummage through her closet. _"La la…drank all that magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah."_

The energetic, to say the least, beat pulsed through the small bedroom as Courtney continued to scrounge around for the perfect killer outfit.

"Motorcycle boots," she mumbled to herself as the voices continued to proposition themselves in French. "That means he likes riding - so, leather." She stood up and ran to her dresser, throwing things hurriedly out of the drawers until she found what she was looking for - a short black miniskirt.

"Yes!" she squealed excitedly, jumping up and down on the carpet in her bare feet. "This is it! Now, where the hell did I put my boots?"

It took her about forty-five minutes to left, and when Courtney left her apartment at six-fifty, she was convinced that Jason Morgan wouldn't know what hit him when she walked into the grill. She had donned her leather miniskirt along with a pair of knee-high black leather boots and a leopard-printed blouse that was sheer enough to allow her black lace bra to show through.

Because the fall air was kind of nippy, she had grabbed her cropped leather jacket and let it hang over her arm as she ran for her car. The silver bangles she had managed to squeeze past her wrists tinkled with each step, and the matching dangling silver earrings got caught in her hair several times.

But none of that mattered as Courtney reached her car and hopped in. She was going to have one hell of a good time tonight.

Jason ran his index finger over the rim of his crystal water glass. Ten past seven. He'd heard of wanting to be fashionably late, but he hoped this Elizabeth girl wouldn't be making a habit of it.

With a sigh, he grasped the glass and took a sip of the ice water. Maybe this wasn't a bright idea - after all, she was one of his nurses. He'd have to work with her for several years at least. And what if things didn't work out? That would be hideously awkward at best.

A young hostess dressed in preppy black pants and a white oxford shirt passed him for the third time, offering him a sympathetic smile, and Jason scowled. Sympathy already? The girl was only ten minutes late, for crying out loud. Ten damn minutes.

She had better show up before that hostess did again.

Courtney checked her watch as she half-ran into the PC Grill. Twelve minutes. Not bad. After all, she couldn't help that there had been a three-car pile up on Elm Street, could she?

The Grill wasn't very busy, and she had no problem spotting Jason. He was seated off to the side and dressed in a very nice black suit. Straight, clean lines and expensive fabric that fit him like a glove. A wicked smile caused Courtney's lips to twitch as she surveyed him. She had really hit the jackpot this time.

A hostess across the room spotted a young blonde woman as she moved further into the restaurant, and her brows furrowed. Someone at the door certainly hadn't done his or her job of enforcing dress code.

Courtney tiptoed quietly over the lush red carpet, stopping when she was behind her 'date'. Excitement and anticipation made her insides dance as she bent closer to him and placed her mouth by his ear.

"You ready to have the night of your life?"

She expected him to flinch, but was mistaken. Although Jason had been surprised by the strange voice in such close proximity, he hid it well. Turning around, he found himself staring into the pale blue eyes of a young blonde woman.

Jason fought to suppress his instinctive grimace as he eyeballed her, raking a gaze over her from head to toe.

"I'm sorry," he replied smoothly even as he turned in his seat. "I'm not the kind of guy who has to pay for sex."

Courtney's jaw dropped at his words, and for a minute the blonde was unable to move. But as warmth and redness flooded her pale face, she snapped upright and bolted from the restaurant, trying her best not to burst into tears until she was safe within the confines of her Oldsmobile.

Jason sighed after her departure and checked his watch again. The young hostess slipped up next to him and refilled his water before tending to her other customers. Even as she brought out drinks and orders, her eyes still darted over to the tall man sitting at the table for two all by himself. Her shift was over in about twenty minutes, and when she finally left, she noticed that he had as well.

**_The next morning_…**

"So, Jason…"

Jason groaned inwardly at the sound of Dr. Jones' voice. Within moments a strong hand descended on his shoulder as the older man walked in step with him.

"How's your first day going so far?"

"All right," Jason replied rigidly. Truth be told, it hadn't been a stellar morning. He had been stood up the night before, that much was true, and he hadn't been able to speak with Dr. Spencer to see what happened. What was more, he had scheduled a meeting with all the nurses and orderlies under his direction, and one key player had been missing from his team.

The brunette he was supposed to have dined with the night before was nowhere in sight, and Jason didn't feel comfortable asking around for her. Either she wasn't as dependable as she had fooled the other doctors into thinking, or Little Miss Man-Eater was already trying to undermine his authority.

"That's good, that's good," Tony boomed, clapping one hand on his back. "I remember my first day - terrible, just terrible. There had been a major accident involving a school bus - picture this, your first day on the job as a new doctor and all day long you have to treat and operate on little children. It was terrible - emotionally overwhelming."

"I can imagine," Jason replied flatly but sincerely. He wound his way through the hallways that he was already beginning to know as well as the back of his hand, hoping that Tony would catch the hint and leave him alone. As much as he appreciated the older man's concern, he just wanted to be left alone right now.

"Today wasn't much better," Tony continued, unmindful of the fact that Jason was trying to lose him through the hallways. "There was a terrible accident yesterday - had about seven people come in to the ER and about ten otherwise injured. Terrible."

Jason nodded. "I saw that on my way home - on Elm, right?"

Tony nodded gravely. "Just terrible. Drunk driver. We lost one victim, almost two."

The younger blonde shook his head. "That's the one thing I hate about this job - people do stupid things and innocent victims get sent to us."

Tony nodded. "No kidding. I've been operating through the night - so has Dr. Spencer. She's already gone home, and I think I may just follow her lead. I'm no good around here if I'm dead tired."

"You were here all night?"

"Yes. Several of us - Barbara, Kevin, Nurse Bedford, and Elizabeth, too."

Jason's ears perked up again at the mention of his elusive colleague. "Nurse Webber?"

Tony nodded. "She's still running around here, somewhere, I think. I don't know how the woman does it - everyone else that pulled the midnight operating shift has already gone home. Do me a favor, would you, Jason? If you see her, tell her to get on home and get some sleep. She's going to make herself sick."

Jason nodded mutely and Tony clapped him on the back once more.

"Take care, Morgan. Enjoy the rest of your day - I'm heading home."

With that, the older doctor left his side and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Jason to stand in place. Elizabeth had been in the operating room all night?

Well, _that_ explained why she hadn't been able to meet him for dinner. Still, a phone call or a page or something of that nature would have been considerate. If he had known that she would be unable to make it, he wouldn't have gotten all gussied up and gone to the Grill just to be hit on by some floozy.

He climbed into the elevator and rode two floors down to the main desk to check if the equipment he had ordered had been set up yet. The doors opened with an obnoxious ding! and Jason was immediately greeted to the sight of two burly bodyguards flanking a petite brunette.

"Listen, we're just here to extend an invitation on the behalf of Mr. Corinthos to join him for dinner tonight," one of the men was saying to the young woman.

"Yeah, that's all," the other one, a tall raven-haired gentleman with a barrel chest, agreed. "He just wants to have you over to talk."

"It's _never_ just to talk," the brunette snorted. She tried to edge by the two men but they moved quickly, remaining at her side. "So why don't you two just go back with your tail between your legs and tell Sonny that he can't always get what he wants?"

Barrel Chest reached out and grasped the woman's elbow, quickly turning her around to face him, and Jason's eyes narrowed into lethal slits.

"Oh, come on, baby," he taunted her, his voice losing its initial smarminess. "Don't be like that-"

Before Elizabeth could wrench her elbow away from the hired goon, he was pulled away from her. She blinked in surprise as a tall blonde man - a doctor, she presumed, judging by his white coat - stepped in between her and Sonny's bodyguards.

"Excuse me, Miss, is there a problem?" he asked without even turning around to look at her.

Elizabeth was about to answer that it was nothing she couldn't handle when the tall black-haired guard stepped forward and growled at the doctor.

"Listen, buddy, I think you should mind your own business. This is between me and the lady."

"Anything that happens in this hospital _is_ my business," Jason countered smoothly. "If you harass any of the staff members here, it _is_ my business."

"Yeah, well, that's very nice," the other guard quipped, "but we're friends of the little lady."

Jason zeroed in on the squirrely little guard and glowered menacingly at him for a moment before turning to the woman behind him.

"Is that true?"

Her smug dark eyes met his before they darted back to the two bodyguards. "Nope."

A corner of Jason's mouth quirked up as he turned and faced the men. "You heard her. Now, I suggest you leave before I call security."

But the barrel-chested one just wasn't smart enough to take Jason's warning as it was. "Listen, buddy," he growled, stepping threateningly up to the doctor.

"No, _you_ listen," Jason ground out, wasting no time in grabbing the man's pressed collar and jerking him forward roughly. "Back off - before I _make_ you back off."

He released the man and took pleasure in the way he stumbled back. The one with the muddy-colored hair looked as if he might still have the courage to say something, but one deadly glare from Jason sent the two of them straight in the opposite direction.

After making sure that Frick and Frack were gone, Jason turned to the slender brunette who was still standing behind him, completely concealed from view behind his imposing figure.

"You okay?"

The stubborn tilt of her jaw and the sparkle in her eyes showed him that she was mildly offended by his question. "Of course." There was a short pause and he could almost hear her swallow her pride. "Thank you."

Jason shook his head once, a discreet smirk claiming his lips once again. "You don't have to thank me."

She licked her lips, amused, and Jason found his eyes glued to her glistening mouth. "Well, I already did. And I don't take my words back."

This produced an actual smile from the handsome doctor, and he nodded just once. "Fair enough."

She smiled back and took the time to rake her dazzling sapphire orbs over him. "Are you a doctor here?"

He nodded and her perfectly formed eyebrows furrowed. "Funny, I've never noticed you before, Dr…?"

"Morgan," he supplied quickly. "Jason Morgan. And I just transferred here - I'm heading up the Pediatrics department."

Her mesmerizing eyes sparkled with recognition. "Oh, so _you're_ Dr. Morgan," she replied excitedly, shifting her clipboard to her left hand to offer a handshake. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name. I'm actually one of your nurses. Small world, huh?"

He grasped the delicate hand gently, his thumb lingering over the petal-soft skin. "Really?"

It was a statement more so than a question, but Elizabeth answered him anyway. "Yes - I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Webber."

A light flickered through the doctor's piercing cerulean eyes, and Elizabeth watched in puzzlement as his lips curved into a smug smirk.

"Oh, so _you're_ Elizabeth," he repeated, shaking her hand more firmly now before letting go. "You're the one that's been avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" It was the most ridiculous thing she had heard and her voice reflected her confusion. "Why would I be avoiding you? I've never even met you before just now."

Jason shrugged indifferently, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Oh, it's no big deal. But you could have at least called last night."

Her eyebrows pulled into a deep V and she narrowed her eyes up at him. "Last night?"

"Yeah - if you knew you couldn't make it, you could have at least told me." He shrugged again. "But really, it's no big deal."

She just stared back at him, and it was a moment before she could find her words. "Um, I beg your pardon, but would you mind telling me what the hell you're talking about?"

Now it was his turn to regard her curiously. "Our date," he offered hesitantly. "You stood me up."

"Date?" she echoed. "What date?"

He pursed his lips together. "Last night - we had a date. Dr. Spencer - Barbara - fixed us up. Seven o'clock at the PC Grill - I was there, you weren't."

"What?" Elizabeth set her clipboard on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "We had a date? How come I didn't know?"

"You didn't know?"

"No!"

"Oh."

There was a long silence as both of them continued to regard each other suspiciously, trying to make sense of the new information. Jason was the first to break the silence.

"Oh. OK. Well…do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me out, Dr. Morgan?"

"Uh, yeah."

Another awkward silence stretched between them and Elizabeth shook her head. "You know, I'm really sorry about this. Apparently, Bobbie saw fit to fix us up without even asking me, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long at the Grill."

"It's okay," he tried to assure her. "I know you were-"

She cut him off with a quick wave of her hand. "But to tell you the truth, I don't know if I'm ready to go out with you - with anyone, for that matter, so don't feel bad. I kind of got off a really bad relationship, and…"

Elizabeth trailed off and Jason took the opportunity to cut in. "Is that what those two were about?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. But don't worry - there's nothing about Chip and Dale that I can't handle. They're always here."

Jason frowned. "I'll talk to security about that."

She shrugged. "There's no point, really. They'll just find some other way. They're just as persistent as their boss - and the three of them share a brain."

Jason smirked. This one had a sense of humor. He liked that. A lot.

"But anyway, I don't know if this is such a good idea. After all, we work together. I just don't think…"

"Not even dinner?" he pressed, a hint of a smile kicking up the corner of his mouth. "Not even one night?"

She tried her best to hide her smile at how hopeful he sounded. "I don't think so."

Jason nodded and looked away and Elizabeth felt the urge to continue. "But I'm absolutely thrilled that you're here - at GH, I mean. I've heard wonderful things about you, and I've read your articles in all the medical journals. I've met Dr. Goldstein, and you mentioned in one of your articles that he was your mentor figure. He's a sensational doctor and-"

A child's squeal had Jason immediately pivoting on his heel, and his blue eyes soon landed on a two-year old in an arm sling racing down the hallway and nearing the main desk where they stood.

If he had cut off her conversation, Elizabeth certainly didn't mind as she watched him step forward and lunge for the little tyke before he could hurt himself or collide with one of the many orderlies and staffers currently running around the main hub of the hospital.

The boy, a grinning little redhead, giggled and squealed in Jason's arms as the doctor stood and clapped him lightly on the back.

"Hey, buddy," he smiled as he adjusted the boy's sling with one hand. A quick jostle had the button-nosed cutie laughing in an instant. "What's your name?"

"Michael," the little boy replied shyly, squirming in Jason's strong hold. "Hi, Lizabeff."

Elizabeth smiled and reached up to stroke the toddler's chubby cheek. "Hey, Mikey. What are you doing outside your room, young man?"

Her mock-reprimand was lost on the little tyke as he settled his good hand on Jason's shoulder. "Looking for Mommy."

Jason's brows furrowed. "Did she leave you alone in your room?"

The boy shook his head and his silky red hair drooped in front of his giant blue eyes. "No. Daddy's there. But he's sweeping."

"Sweeping?" Jason asked as he brushed the red locks off the boy's forehead.

"Sleeping," Elizabeth clarified for his benefit. "Mikey, honey, you shouldn't have left your room. What if your Daddy wakes up? He'll be worried if he doesn't see you." She winced when Jason's fingers revealed a large cut on the boy's forehead, by his hairline. It had been stitched up quickly, but it still had a long way to go in terms of healing.

"That's right, buddy," Jason agreed, jostling the boy once more and grinning when he squealed. "We'd better get you back to your room. But this time, you've got to stay there, okay?"

"Okay," the child nodded seriously, his gaze trained on that of the tall doctor who held him.

Jason smirked at Michael and then at Elizabeth. "I'm pretty persuasive, aren't I?"

Elizabeth laughed and was about to reply when Jason spoke again.

"So are you _sure_ you don't want to go out?"

She couldn't suppress her chuckles as she looked back at him, trying to see if he was serious or not. "Jason Morgan," she clucked. "Are you trying to use that poor little boy to get to me?"

Jason licked his lips. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath although his cerulean eyes sparkled with laughter. "Yes."

"Yes," Michael repeated loudly for further emphasis, despite having no idea what he was verifying.

Elizabeth bit her lip in an attempt to hide her grin. "Well, it's working."

"Good," Jason beamed. "So what time can I pick you up?"

"Seven's good," she informed him as she handed him a slip of paper. "Here's my new number. Oh, and Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave the kid behind." With that, she waved at Mikey and disappeared behind the open elevator doors.

Jason glanced at the redhead in his arms. "Sorry, buddy, but you're on your own."

After a long nap and a quick shower, Elizabeth waltzed through the doors of Kelly's. She and Jason had agreed to meet up here and then head out to dinner, but she was already starving.

"Hey, girls," she smiled at Penny and Courtney. "How goes it?"

"Just fine," Penny grinned back as she set a new batch of chocolate chip cookies out to cool. "So, how was your blind date last night?"

Elizabeth slid a sly glance in Courtney's direction before focusing on her friend. "Actually, Jason and I took a rain check. Oh, hey, Court, I mean to ask you - how was _your_ blind date?"

Penny's head swiveled in the direction of her coworker, but Courtney didn't meet her gaze. "It was…fine."

"Oh, that's good," Elizabeth nodded with a pleased smile. "Well, I hope my date tonight goes that well. Jason's meeting me here in about ten minutes."

"Ooh," Penny exclaimed. "Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted. "But he said to wear something fancy."

"Port Charles Grill, maybe?" Penny offered. "They're pretty fancy."

Elizabeth shook her head and her shiny bronze curls cascaded over the top of her sleeveless crimson dress. "I doubt it. Jason apparently has something against the Grill because he mentioned that he never wanted to go there again." A devilish smirk claimed her lips even as she heard the chimes tinkle as Jason stepped in. "Besides, they're not _that_ fancy anymore - you wouldn't _believe_ what happened to him there last night."

**The End**


End file.
